Reclaimed
by ironia-vitae
Summary: The sequel to "Unwanted". Sometimes we don't show people how much we care about them. Sometimes it takes drastic, half-baked measures to push us to show them. I Luv Halloween, Pig PigxMr. Kitty. Rated for a poorly thought-out suicide attempt.


A/N: The sequel to Unwanted, as requested by my DA friend and time-management counselor, met295! Yay!

--

Reclaimed

Forgive, but never forget. It was a rule of thumb for the helplessly downtrodden. No matter how many times they spurn you, shun you, mock or deride you, a simple flip of the middle finger and a quip of "Up yers" would have to suffice for retaliation, because you know you'd have to come crawling back to your abusers once more. Such is life when you live for those who could live without you.

It was with these thoughts that Pig Pig held the thick, itchy rope in his hands, standing on the steps of his empty house- his parents were out, like they usually were. The rope was looped over the banister on the landing above him, and he held the dangling slack absently, the same bleak thoughts repeating in his mind. He scrutinized the knot he made once more, and then slipped the crudely fashioned noose over his head and stood still for several moments, the other end still in his grip. Somehow it had all seemed much more romantic in theory. He couldn't shake the course, sinewy feel of the braid against his skin, try as he might. He walked down the steps until the loop about his neck drew taught, heart speeding recklessly. He advanced slowly, both relishing and scared shitless of the pressure engulfing his throat, the binding of his trachea and shortness of his breath. He stepped down, down. His head was feeling light, he could see the blackness and pinpricks of stars in his mind's eye, signaling the onset of unconsciousness. It felt strangely welcome, and he calmed significantly. Down… Then blackness. Silence. Timelessness.

Peace.

He felt himself being slapped awake harshly. The sting of his cheek and various other sorenesses reached his recovering consciousness first, then sound, then sight. He was vaguely surprised to find himself at he foot of the stairs, in the arms of a yelling blond. He blinked slowly, making an effort to tune in to his words and make sense of them.

"What the fuck was that?!" the blond was screaming at him. Pig Pig was confused, and knotted his brow weakly.

"What was what…?" His voice sounded as distant as he felt. He next tried to focus his vision. He knew… This was… "Spencer…?" His soft question cut through the frenzied ravings of the other boy.

"What?" The response was both in contemptuous answer to an obvious question and in unguarded concern for the other boy. The unthinkable mix of emotion in Spencer's voice touched Pig Pig's heart. He was struck mute by it. "_What_?" There was the worry again, this time encroaching on panic.

"…Hi."

It took Spencer a minute to process this seemingly random response. Finding no real relevance in it, he started up his inquisition again. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pig Pig looked around himself. Lying next to him on the floor was a mess of rope with a noose at one end. He stared at it, and then back up into Spencer's blue eyes.

"Committing suicide…?" There was sheepish uncertainty in Pig Pig's voice. Spencer's brow furrowed.

"No, you're not," he said forcefully. "Not if I can help it."

"Why are you here?" Pig Pig ricocheted his question off of Spencer's. The blond stared down at him.

"Because you were trying to kill yourself."

"I know. Why do you care?" Pig Pig was much more lucid now that oxygen had ample time to reach his brain again. He noticed out of the corner of is eye that his front door, merely a couple feet away, was swinging wide open, forgotten.

In direct contrast to the response he was expecting, was used to getting, Pig Pig was suddenly swept up in Spencer's arms in a hug. Shocked beyond belief, he let the other boy press their bodies together, his heart racing again at the intimacy of the gesture. The words he received, however, fell in line with his usual experiences, except for that unmistakable waver in it that betrayed Spencer's attempt at aloofness.

"You can't even kill yourself right. You don't hold the damn rope yourself."

Pig Pig wrapped his arms around Spencer now, burying his face in the other boy's broad shoulder, letting his shirt soak up the tears that were springing to his eyes. He meant to say "Thank you for saving me" or "So you do care about me", but what came out instead surprised even Pig Pig as he said it.

"'Love you."

Spencer was stock-still for a few seconds, his embrace became stony. For a fleeting moment, Pig Pig feared rejection and hatred like he had never known from the other boy. But instead, the arms returned to their protective squeeze, and Spencer settled his chin on Pig Pig's shoulder, half-sighing. As contrary to his nature as it seemed, somehow, it didn't surprise Pig Pig when he heard Spencer's breath dance softly past his ear.

"'Love you, too."


End file.
